


First contact is famously complicated.

by ThatForestPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Amnesia, Antok-Centric, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Past Experimentation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestPrince/pseuds/ThatForestPrince
Summary: Antok and Keith manage to escape their captor's grip and flee to a mysterious planet that one of them may have connections to. Along the way, they struggle to deal with their past trauma and may as well go ahead and be first contact for humanity.





	First contact is famously complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and tags will definitely change with each update. If you have any questions or just want to talk about my headcanons and writing, feel free to talk to me on my tumblr: thatforestprince. Hope you all enjoy the fic!

Antok was silent as he heard the galra guards walk past. He’d been in this gods-forsaken prison being experimented on by the druids for several movements or maybe phoebs now, he had no idea. Only recently had he been given a cellmate, another half-galra who called himself Keith. That was about all he ever said. Antok understood, he was the same. Keith was still a pretty strange guy. He was a galra hybrid, just like Antok, but he didn’t look very galra-like at all. Antok had a feeling that Keith had looked more galra at one point, if the scarring over his ears, head, and lower back were anything to hint at it. But either way, they had very quickly adapted to each other’s company and knew how to speak to each other without words, through body language and subtle cues.

He had long since given up on trying to keep track of time in this place. Now, all he kept track of was the routine. The day in the high security section began as usual, with the daytime guards coming in to change shifts and also to bring in breakfast for the prisoners (which was luckily, not too bad. Most prisoners in high security were used in Haggar’s experiments, high profile gladiators, or too young to be used for either purpose so the prisoners were treated with better quality food.) with them. After eating, Antok was either brought to the druids to be tested on and interrogated for vargas or they left him alone until dinner. Today, it was the former. As usual, Antok was laying up against the wall listening to every sound around him. Usually, he would just watch over Keith or he work on blocking out certain memories that the witch was after. By now, he had blocked out and forgotten hundreds of important memories just to keep them out of the hands of the witch. After all this time, he was hardly even sure why he needed to keep them hidden. What did the witch even want from his memories?

But today, something felt different. It had been many days since the guards had taken him to see the druids and said guards had smelled tense and stressed the entire day. He had started to suspect they were traveling somewhere, but where could it be that it was taking so long? And why were the guards so on edge? As if summoned by his thoughts, a sudden explosion rocked the prison ship. Antok quickly pushed himself into a standing position and moved to look through the slit in the door that the guards used to check on them. Keith, silent as always, moved to his feet and stood in close behind Antok. The large galra watched as best he could as several guards ran past his door in the direction of the engine room, someone must have rigged it to explode. After a few doboshes, he heard the sound of several people coming down the hallway. He immediately pushed himself and Keith back into the corner next to the door, hoping for them not to be seen. It was very unlikely that these attackers were the friendly and he didn’t trust them to have good intentions for the prisoners. Maybe they could stay hidden until one of them entered his cell and they could attack them to take their weapon…

He listened intently as the attackers talked amongst each other. He couldn’t understand them, he had long since had his translator disabled as it had been easier for his captors to keep him submissive if he was confused. He only spoke the galactic standard and another language which he no longer remembered the source of, while the druids spoke something completely different compared to anything he’d ever heard before. It only served to confuse him more.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of one of the saboteurs coming over to the door of his cell. After a few tense moments, the person opened the door and slowly walked in. Antok knew who these people were, anti-galra rebels. A sudden memory surfaced in his mind of a galra with unique red markings over their face describing how said rebels would kill any galra they came across, no matter if they were only half-galra. Shit. Antok moved immediately, rushing forward to slam the rebel into the wall to knock them out easily. He ripped the gun from their hands and turned on the other rebels to take a clean shot at each of them. Easy. Antok quickly moved to look over all the cells. None of them were galra like him, good, then they could be rescued by the rest of the anti-galra rebels.

Antok sighed through his nose to compose himself before looking over to where Keith was hesitating at the doorway of the cell. He nodded at the smaller hybrid, signalling that it was safe to come out. A moment later, they were both rushing off in the direction of the escape pod hanger. Most of the soldiers on board would be over at the engine room but the rebels would be benefiting from the distraction, in the area of the escape pods. The large galra gripped the stolen gun a little tighter at the thought of encountering more of them.

\----------

It wasn’t long before both hybrids reached the hallway that should house the escape pods, with a small detour to the armory to pick up some better weapons, but before they could enter, the sounds of voices filtered in through the hallway. He hesitantly looked around the corner to see about five of the anti-galra rebels chatting idly as they guarded the door to the escape pods. Antok resisted the urge to growl in frustration. He would have to rush them now while they were distracted or else they could be trapped here. Antok took a breath in before they both rushed around the corner, shooting at the group as best as they could. As he neared the door, only two rebels were still standing. One of the rebels came at him and tried to rip the gun out of his grip. As Antok wrestled with the rebel, he watched out of the corner of his eye as another rebel slammed the butt of their gun into Keith’s head, knocking him out. That was when he saw red. Next thing he knew, all the rebels were incapacitated and he was feeling extremely disoriented. He ignored it as best he could as he carefully took Keith into his arms and made his way over to the hanger door.

The large galra’s vision swam as he fumbled to press his hand up against the access panel for the escape pods, watching as the door slid open with hardly a sound. He stumbled over to the first escape ship and quickly closed its door. He set Keith down carefully on a section of seats before making his way over to the control panel. He paused for a moment over the controls, unsure where exactly to escape to… ‘Very far outside galra territory’ seemed like a good destination. As soon as he activated the ship, the large galra slumped down in a nearby seat, letting his eyes slowly drift closed. Maybe he could get a few vargas of sleep in before he would try to find a new place to stay…


End file.
